


VID: I bet my life

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent family feels, Family, Family Feels, Fanvids, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, McCall Family Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Stilinski Family Feels, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I took the path that you would never want for me."</p><p>A McCall, Stilinski & Argent family feels vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: I bet my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



**Details:** Teen Wolf | Gen | 3.14 | "I bet my life" by Imagine Dragons  
**Download:** 105mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xv69cj40gkz0t5/teenwolf-ibetmylife-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

[Reblog on Tumblr!](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/126338129431/i-know-i-took-the-path-that-you-would-never-want)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Vividcon 2015 Auction for Wolfling, who was kind enough to bid on me in the auction. I'm glad you like the vid :)
> 
> I should also say that Victoria Argent and Agent McCall should probably be in this vid... but they were a little hard to work in. Also, they would kinda ruin the symmetry I had going with the whole nemeton situation. So they sadly got left out.


End file.
